


[Podfic] This Side of Paradise

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of thefourthvine's This Side of Paradise.Author's Summary: "I'm a good boyfriend," Cougar said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Side of Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594959) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



  


**Length:** 1:42:36

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (93.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b3bhazvl9cmvda1/paradise-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (46.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n63zyy1tit73dll/paradise-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (93.8 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/paradise-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (46.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/paradise-m4b.zip)

Archive Link:  
Check back later!  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/155279956616/podfic-this-side-of-paradise).

**Author's Note:**

> "YOU WOOED ME WITH STAR TREK!"
> 
> Recorded for sallysparrow017 for ITPE 2016 ❤


End file.
